The Night Before Avatar
by HelljumperScout
Summary: Remember the episode 'Avatar' when Daniel and Sam stood close to each other, well here's why. (Set the night before) AU


**Before Avatar**

**Summary: **Remember the episode 'Avatar' when Daniel and Sam stood close to each other, well here's why. (Set the night before) AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or anything like that, I'm still broke

**Author's Note:** So this is my first fanfic published here, so please review! Sorry for the shortness, but it's a one-shot so... And any and all faults are mine, I have no Beta (Because nobody loves me enough )

* * *

Ever since Sha're's death, Daniel knew there wasn't something right. He didn't grieve for her the way he should have done. At first he believed it was because he had been without her for so long that he lost all hope before her death, but it had taken his descension to figure out the real reason. It started when he saw SG-1 for the first time in his new body, when he saw her.

In all his memory (which was only three months long) he had never seen something as beautiful. Emotions sparked in his chest, his heart skipped a beat, and for once he felt complete. Before he regained his memory of their friendship he thought they had been lovers, as he knew that he was in love with her, but after she told him 'no' the first time, he was too shy to ask again.

When he regained his full memory, he felt ashamed. Ashamed he'd betrayed Sha're even in her death, and ashamed that he realised he had loved Sam from the moment he had laid eyes on her.

So he backed off, stayed away from her, frightened to go near her in case his feelings became to clear.

As time went by though, they only strengthened, leaving him longing for Sam's company. So he became her best friend again, and controlled his emotions around her.

Then when he could take it no more, he decided to tell her, which is why Doctor Daniel Jackson was standing outside of Lieutenant Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter's house right now in the pouring rain. He took one final breath before knocking on the door.

He didn't have to wait long, after a few seconds he heard shuffling come from inside the house before the front door was opened and he was looking at Sam, wearing a curious expression on her face.

"Daniel?" she asked, stepping out of the way to let him in "What are you doing here?" she said as she followed him into her living room.

"Sam, I need to tell you something, something important." He said with an anxious expression.

"Why don't you sit down, and tell me about it?" She said indicating to the couch.

Daniel sat down and Sam sat next to him, worry painted over her face.

Daniel took a steadying breath, then looked at the astrophysicist. "Sam, remember when you guys found me again after I descended?"

"Yes how could I forget?" Sam responded slightly confused.

"Well do you remember that I asked you if we were ever together?"

Sam blushed a bit at that, she had fantasized about Daniel and her being together more times than she would care to admit, and now he was asking her that, that one question he asked her which she struggled most to answer, she wanted so badly to tell him that they hadn't, but she wished they were, but she couldn't.

"Yes, why?" She managed to get out.

"Do you know why I asked you that?"

"I suppose it was because I just sang your praises, and you presumed we were together." She answered still bewildered as to why he was asking her that.

"That wasn't it." He said earning an even more confused look from Sam. "When I saw you, I felt things, things I hadn't felt yet to my knowledge. I felt drawn to you, like I didn't want to be anywhere but with you." Sam looked a little shocked but he continued, "It took me months to label that feeling and when I did I was so ashamed of it. Do you know what that was?" Sam thought she had an idea, but didn't want to say in case she was wrong, so instead she shook her head no, "It was love Sam, and not brotherly love, romantic love, I realised that I couldn't bare to live without you, I realised that ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, that I was in love with you, truly and completely."

After he finished he looked at Sam, who was doing a good impression of a goldfish, her mouth was open like she was trying to form words, yet couldn't. Her eyes were as wide as plates and her eyebrows had reached her hairline.

"Please say something, even if it's that you don't want to ever see me again." He begged.

Her mouth snapped shut and she looked him straight in the eyes. " Do you mean it?" She asked, disbelief in her eyes and words.

"More than anything, I love you Sam, I always have."

A face-splitting grin illuminated Sam's face, pure happiness was shining in her eyes, and laughter bubbled from her chest. She threw herself at Daniel, knocking him back onto the couch, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Oh Daniel I love you too!" She said grinning at him.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and he grinned too, tears of happiness in both their eyes. They met in a breathtaking kiss. Lips gliding along each other, hand seeking flesh, tongues exploring each other's mouths. When they separated as lack of air became a problem, Daniel looked at Sam with unguarded love shining in his eyes "Then I guess we have to make up for lost time then, huh?" He said suggestively, then proceeded to pick her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

The early morning sun bled through the gap in the curtains, making the two lovers stir. Sam was the first to awaken, she felt the pillow below her move, before realising that it wasn't a pillow at all, that it was a man, panic flooded her senses before she remembered the events of last night, a warm smile breaking out on her face. She looked up at her lover to see him looking down at her, a matching smile on his face.

"Morning, gorgeous," Daniel whispered, placing a soft kiss on her brow.

"Morning, handsome," She responded, leaning up and pecking his lips. "Do we have to go to work today?"

"Afraid so, they're testing the new training game on Teal'c today," He reminded her.

"Holy Hannah! I totally forgot about that! Come on, we can't be late!" She said leaping out of bed and faced Daniel who just lay there staring at her, "What?" She asked suddenly feeling conscious of her state of undress.

"Your beautiful," He responded making her flush in embarrassment.

"Well come on then lover boy, let's see how good you are at keeping your hands off me when we're in the shower, we have to cut down on time!"

As it turned out, it was too hard for them to keep their hands off each other, which caused them to be half an hour late that day.

An hour before the test begun, Daniel walked into Sam's office, shutting the door behind him.

She looked and smiled as she saw her lover enter her office, and he indicated for her to come over to him, she did as asked with a look of amusement on her face. "What?" She asked before Daniel covered her lips with his, in a slow and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Sam was speechless.

"I found the blind spot for the cameras in your office, so took advantage." He whispered huskily. "But in all seriousness now, I think we need to hide our relationship for now, at least until the Goa'uld are defeated." He said in a suddenly serious tone of voice.

"I agree, we don't want to risk either one of us being moved to a different team."

"I'm glad you think so too. I don't want to, but I think it best." Sam nodded in agreement. "Well, you best be going then." He said after a pause when he realised she only had ten minutes before the test began.

"Yeah, you're right. See you for lunch?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there at twelve thirty, yeah?" She agreed and with one last kiss, walked in the direction of the lab where the tests would be conducted.

Though they didn't know what the future held in store for them, they knew that through it all, they would be together, side by side.

_Fin_

* * *

So tell me what you thought, was it any good, or just plain rubbish?

'Til next time,

Scout


End file.
